


Chiefest of Calamities (Smaug Art)

by ArtyMissK



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Other, Smaug Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a collection of different Smaug art I created for the hobbit read-along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrographed leather cuff, pyrography is the art of burning wood/paper/leather by hand no lasers are used.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first pyrography on paper attempt :)

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages ago I started a pencil drawing of Smaug, seemed like a good time to finish it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Drake.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was playing with a new brush on photoshop, quite pleased with it actually.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 


End file.
